Coffee Talk
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Randall Boggs, besides wanting to become the best at Monsters University, also wants to make more friends. His first possibilty? The eccentric, mysterious and apprent coffee drinker, Art! No pairings, just fluffiness and the last gift for my dear BeastlyBat19!


**Hello all! Here we are in a new fandom, so as usual, a bit of backstory for you all:**

**This is the third in a set of birthday gifts for the one and only RandallBeast19 He had recently gotten into the Monsters Inc fandom and has already written a number of pieces ranging from cute and fluffy to insanely adulterous and mature- if you're into any of the above, please check his stories out!! He's nutty but he's the best!!**

**Now about the story: I have never seen a Monsters Inc movie. I only know the general plot from having played KH3, in which Monstrpolis is a main world. It seemed cute, the characters were interesting, but I never sat down and watched the movies. So I'm going in kinda blind (RandallBeast19 has been helping me with the plot and some of his favorite characters, etc.) **

**So here we go, my first fluffy piece in Monsters Inc, and happy birthday once again to RandallBeast93!! I hope you enjoy it!!**

**I own nothing, just whatever I create here. **

**Coffee Talk**

A lot of things could have been said about New Age Philosophy monster, Art.

A weirdo would actually sum him up in a nutshell. At least, that was how young college monster Randall Boggs thought about it.

Randy Boggs had always wanted to know more about him, in particular his past, as there were numerous theories and rumors spread about it. He especially wondered how come he hadn't asked him as of yet, as he felt he saw him regularly enough in between his own classes to talk to him.

And then, it usually occurred to him- like so many other monsters before him, he'd never gathered enough courage to actually speak to him.

Until that first and fateful meeting at a local coffee shop that helped shape what seemed to be a beautiful friendship.

Randy was suggested to check out the newly renovated Shakespeare and Company bookstore by a random student in his dorm one morning while he mused to himself about what he wanted to drink before another long day of classes.

Thinking over the suggestion, he realized it was a pretty good one- he loved to read books so he figured he might be able to make some new friends and pick up some new reads all in one.

When he arrived, he was pleasantly surprised by th e atmosphere. It was very calm, drastically different than the Starbucks located on the lower level of his dorm building.

The paint color was subdued- a nice beige color with splashes of grey, navy blue and slight olive green touches. There were faux plants scattered in a soothing arrangement throughout. A shiny espresso machine sat behind a small counter, ready to make the most relaxed monster a delicious beverage to get him going about his day.

Still nervous, the young monster in training then looked straight to the back, where the bookstore expanded all the way back a good couple feet. Light chatter and the sound of clicking as people worked on computers completed the scene.

Randy looked around in awe- this was no place for a guy like him! Everyone seemed to chill and talkative and friendly and... well, actually cool!!

Randy gulped,and turned around. No way this was a place for him; maybe he should just turn around and-

"Heeeeyyyy!! Over here, man!!" Randy turned- was someone talking to him?

Art was his caller, waving him over from a seat he was currently occupying. In his other hand he held a delicate grey mug full of what appeared to be coffee.

Smiling shyly, Randall quickly made his way over so he wouldn't look so obviously nerdy and sat with the strange monster. He got a strong scent of chocolate which surrounded Art's aura.

"W-Were you... talking to me?" Randall asked. Art grinned widely and nodded, taking a large gulp of whatever he'd been drinking.

"Yeah!! You're, uhhhh... Randall Boggs, right?" Art confirmed. When Randy nodded, more memory came back to him. "Yeah... you're that real quiet kid I see hangin' around James and Wazi!!

Randall tilted his head. "Wa- who?"

Art made a circular shape with his stubby hands. "Round green guy. Mike Wazowski. I think you're roomin' with him?" Once Art saw what was causing the confusion, he laughed and explained: "I usually call him Wazi- it sounds like it should just fit. You know?"

Randall smiled and nodded, still a bit unsure of what made this guy talk to him, and wondered if he was a 'cool kid'. Or at the least, knew a bunch of cool kids to help him graduate to become top scarer.

And then, it occurred to him again. How could he ask this guy for help when he didn't know him?

Randy started to get nervous. What on earth was he supposed to start the conversation off with?

For the most part, Art seemed comfortable sitting quietly. He was writing in a colorful notebook decorated with moons and stars. Randy caught a glimpse of the neat handwriting and was so amazed by how this creature could manage to write so beautifully, he failed to notice Art had actually stopped writing.

"Not bad for a monster like me, eh?" He quickly snapped poor Randall out of it, and the scaly monster was apologizing left and right. He was making a horrible first impression!!

Art, however, didn't really care and just laughed. "Relax, dude!! It's just my dream journal, nothing special!"

"N-Nothing special?! How could you say such a thing?!" Randall outright gasped. "It's private!! And I shouldn't have been staring, ohhhhh, I'm just terrible!!"

Art laughed more before he closed his journal. "Randy, it's not that big a deal, I promise! I actually like talking about this ratty old thing." He patted the cover of his notebook as he said the words. "It's nice to have someone who looks like they wanna hear about it, you know?"

Randy pried his hands from his ever changing colored face. "R-Really? You're really okay with me seeing that?" He asked. "You seem like a... well, uhhh-"

"A strange monster to society who picked the strangest major to date at MU?" Art shrugged. "Meh, I've heard worse. So how about you? What's your goal?"

Randy smiled sheepishly and adjusted his glasses. "Well, uh... well, I want to be the best scarer and maybe work at Monsters Inc."

"Huh, really? What made you pick that?"

Randy had never wondered why he picked it- he just felt it was the right thing to do as monsters. When he explained this to Art, the monster accepted the answer.

For the next few minutes, each introduced themselves, talking more about small things, such as what their favorite colors were, what kinds of foods they ate and small things about their families.

"Hey, uh, Art. Can I ask you a question? A-And you don't have to answer it if you don't want to! I just- well, I'd figured I'd ask the source, you know?"

Art was finishing his drink- Randy learned it was called a mocha latte- as he nodded. Randy took a deep breath and went for it.

"So is it true you really, um... really went to prision?"

Art's eyes glazed over for a minute. He sat down the mug and sighed heavily. "So that rumor went around. Well, I guess rumor isn't the best word to use, huh."

Randy's heart skipped a beat- did he insult him? What did he do? What if he wasn't supposed to-

"Hey, how about this." Art was back to his old strange self. "How about, when you graduate, and we get to be friends, I'll tell you the whole story. It's pretty exciting but maybe not something to talk about at our first meeting, eh?"

Randy let out a huge breath of relief- if he had been honest with himself, he didn't know how he could carry on a conversation about a topic that... well, serious.

But wait... did he say "friends"? Was he finally starting to build a real friendship? He decided to order a green tea and sat with Art as he explained about the dream journal he kept.

"Y-You really remember all your dreams? Even bad ones?" Randy had to know.

"Yep. I've always believed that dreams are important in some way, and with my major being what it is and all that junk, figured I'd just keep track of it and figure them out. Not a bad idea, eh?"

Randy got to thinking- maybe he should consider keeping something like that. Maybe. But then again, he didn't really think he'd want to analyze his dreams- which ever ones he could even remember, anyways.

"Do you have, uh... nightmares? From your time in jail?"

Art opened his journal, flipped a few pages, then confirmed Randy by nodding yes. "Again, not trying to scare you before you become a scarer, so we'll just leave this one vague, you know?"

The hours ticked by, and soon, Art had to get ready to head to his evening Philosophy class. Randy decided to head back to him room to think about Art and his' first encounter.

"Hey man, almost forgot." Art handed him a piece of paper with the number 432W on it. Randy looked up at him, confused.

"My dorm room, man. Stop by if we don't always meet up here- I'm usually doing something in there." Art offered another grin.

"Besides, I think we're gonna be great friends, eh? See ya soon, Randy!"

Art tipped the barista working the counter before he whistled and walked out of the bookstore. Randy looked at the piece of paper in one of his many hands before he stuck it in his notebook.

"Wow... that Art guy is actually pretty cool. He's... himself, I guess." Randy muttered as he walked back to his room. "Still wish I'd known what happened to get him in jail, but he's right. One thing at a time."

Upon entering his room, Randy tacked his new growing friendship on his wall. He decided he would ask if he wanted to meet up at the cafe tomorrow to discuss good book recommendations, as well as learn more about him.

"I can become a top scarer, and I'll be a good friend too. I can do this!" Randy told himself before he went to prepare for his study session.

He hoped he would be able to talk to Art again, and even more so, hoped that he had made a good first impression; he knew Art sure did.

_'That guy is something else. Something different, someone... well, cool!! And now that I actually spoke to him, I think I want to get to know him better.' _Randy smiled to himself as he grabbed his notebooks.

"He's what I want to be... a good friend."

**And done! **

**So that was the final in a set of three birthday gifts for my friend. Again, I'm so sorry you waited this long but I hoped you like my take on my first Monsters Inc fanfiction!**

**The characters were fun to work with, and little details were fun to work with, too! I think once I get more knowledgeable about the series I'd like to do more! **

**Please let me know what you think and I'll see you next time! **


End file.
